A Very Merry Albus Severus Christmas
by anti albus severus
Summary: Albus Severus gets in the Christmas spirit. That can only lead to diaster, hilarity, and a game of yankee swap, of course!


**A Very Merry Albus Severus Christmas **

"_Deck the halls with pictures of Daddy, fa lalalala, lala lala. 'Tis the season to be with Harry, fa lalalala, lala la. Don we now our gay apparel, emphasis on the GAY-AY-AY. Tell a brave tale of Daddy, fa lalalala, lala, la LAAAAAAAAA!" _Albus Severus screeched happily at the top of his lungs. This was one of the downfalls of Christmas. The Potters' hated Albus Severus's many Harry Christmas carol parodies.

The season of Christmas had just begun, and the Potters were spending the day putting up decorations and doing Christmas traditions. Lily and Ginny were getting the ornaments out of the crawlspace. James was trying to steal frosting that was set aside for the Christmas cookies in the oven. Harry was tuning the Wizarding Wireless network to a Christmas station. And Albus Severus was photo-shopping his favorite pictures of Harry by putting Santa hats on him or Christmas trees in the background.

"What are you doing?" James asked over Albus Severus's shoulder.

"Oh, you know, the norm. Making Christmas picture of Daddy to put around the house to decorate." Albus Severus said casually.

"Why are you putting Santa Hats on him?" James asked.

"Because he wouldn't pose for me himself!" Albus Severus said as if it was obvious.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Ginny exclaimed.

Lily ran past her mother and answered the door. "Aunt Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"When am I not here?" laughed Hermione.

"Are Rose and Hugo with you?" Lily asked eagerly.

"No, they're with their father. And I only came for a quick visit; I just had to give your mother something." Hermione explained.

Hermione walked over towards Ginny, and Lily followed.

"I was at the store, and I saw them. They were just too cute to pass up. I had to get them." Hermione told Ginny and Lily. Hermione grabbed something out of her bag. They were two snowmen ornaments with Lily and James written on them.

"This one's for you, Lily." Hermione said, handing Lily her ornament. "And this one's yours, James." She said, giving James' his.

"They're adorable, Hermione." Ginny complimented.

"Where's mine?" said Albus Severus greedily.

Hermione's smile suddenly turned into a surprised comical 'O'. "Umm…" she stuttered, "they didn't have your name. I looked all over for it, really."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT?! I'M NAMED AFTER THE TWO OF THE GREATEST HEADMASTERS IN HISTORY!" Albus Severus roared.

"It was a Muggle shop." Hermione lied nervously.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SPECIALLY ORDER IT?" Albus Severus yelled.

"I got to go! Ron's, er, Ron's having a heart attack!" She stammered.

"Oh my God is he okay?" Harry asked.

"How do you _know_?" Albus Severus said nosily.

"We have telepathy. You know, some couples can do that." She said quickly. "Got to run, before Ron...dies. Merry Christmas!" Hermione put on her mittens and took out her wand, getting ready to Apparate. Albus Severus dived at her legs, and missed. Hermione had disappeared.

"I WANT MY ORNAMENET!" He screamed, and started to have a tantrum. So all in all, it was not a good start to the holiday season.

"Is everyone here?" George said loudly.

"Everyone except Albus Severus!" Lily piped up.

"Brilliant!" George said happily. "Anyway, I know its Bill's birthday, but I just wanted to remind you about Christmas."

Everyone started talking again. "Hey, shut it!" George commanded. Everybody went silent. "Lovely. Now anyway, because of last year's Christmas disaster, when _somebody _not going to mention any names,"

"ALBUS SEVERUS!" The Weasley relatives said grumpily.

"Now, now, no need to point the blame finger, but anyway, that someone ruined last year's Secret Santa and told everyone who they had."

"This year, we've come up with a fool-proof plan." Percy said.

"Yankee Swap!" Bill said excitedly.

"What's Yankee Zwap?" said Fleur.

"It's this really fun Christmas game where you buy a gift, put it in a pile, and then you can either pick a gift from the pile or steal somebody else's that has already been opened, then they must choose a new gift. There will be a kid's game and an adult game." Ginny explained. "We'll explain it better on Christmas."

"Basically, just don't buy a gift for a specific person. And stick with a small price range, because your gift could get stolen." Bill added.

"Isn't that called 'Dirty Christmas'?" Hermione said.

"Oh my God, Hermione, shut up! Why do you always have to rain on everybody's parade?" George said loudly.

"I'm just saying, doesn't it sound kind of…mean?" She asked.

"No, it's not mean, Hermione!" Ron yelled. "This is going to be the most fun Christmas game ever! You'll see, Hermione! You'll see!"

"Alright, alright! You win! We'll play Dirty Christmas!" Hermione screamed, George and Ron opened their mouths to retort. "I mean, Yankee Swap."

"Wicked." Ron said, and everyone went back to what they doing.

James and Fred started a game of exploding snap. James was shuffling the cards, when all of a sudden, someone yelled into his ear, "What did I miss?"

"Ah!" James said, jumping out of his seat and letting the cards fly everywhere.

"Where were you?" James asked Albus Severus.

"Pole time." he said simply. 'Pole time' was what the Weasley relatives called it when Albus Severus was tied to a pole outside. It gave them a chance to relax. "I'm on my break now." He added. "So, what did I miss?"

James thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, announcements for Secret Santa."

"What are you-" Fred began, but James kicked him under his seat.

"You got Dad." James added. Fred smiled.

"Me? I got Daddy?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Ever." Yelled Albus Severus.

"Shhh! Quiet! You aren't supposed to talk about it! Pretend like we never had this conversation." Said James.

"Right! Play it cool! I can do that easy!" said Albus Severus using his finger to help himself wink.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" whispered Fred to James.


End file.
